The Medic Stands Alone
by Sketchywrites
Summary: When Halloween comes and Merasmus shows up to cause some trouble, his spell backfires turning the RED team into monsters. Except one. Now, it's up to Medic to clean up Merasmus's mess. (RE-UPLOAD. It corrupted for some reason, but I think I fixed it. Also, this is my first time writing anything like this so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.)


The closer Halloween came, the more the mercenaries on both the RED and BLU bases were alert. The REDs expected Merasmus to pop out at any second with a flash of green smoke and send them off to who knows where to fight who knows what. The BLUs weren't really sure who Merasmus was or why he did what he did, but they often found themselves in some supernatural setting against the REDs and other creatures like skeletons and zombies. But today, on the RED base, most men found themselves in the rec room either playing or observing a rather tight game of poker. Scout had lost long ago and now found himself next to Pyro, Heavy, and Soldier as the game continued. Spy and Engineer were the most skilled at the game and were nearly tied with their winnings, while the Demo and Sniper were starting to realize they didn't have much of a chance.

"Fold" Sniper muttered as he tossed his cards down. The group looked to Demo who pushed the rest of his chips in with a smirk. The Spy folded after the Engineer put everything in as well. Once the cards were turned over, Demo swore as Engineer raked in his winnings. Scout nudged Heavy who answered with a small grunt.

"Where's the Doc?" Scout asked as he hopped up on a box.

"Doktor is busy in infirmary with hurt dove," Heavy replied. The Scout nodded and folded his arms.

"Was it the dove that dog attacked?"

"Da." Scout shook his head. The Medic seemed to care more about his birds than his teammates at times, but the man was reliable on the field and would do his best to help you as long as you weren't on his bad side. There was a small muttering of swears that came from the poker table as Sniper lost, and the Spy grinned as his pile became slightly larger. The smile didn't last long as a small rumbling began to shake the building. Everyone looked around anxiously as the room turned a familiar shade of green and the loud cry of Merasmus was heard as he appeared. The mercs grabbed what few weapons they had on them, but it was no use as a green portal appeared and they were swept off to a decrepit mansion with equally worn down grounds.

"Welcome to your doom!" the wizard boomed as a new puff of smoke appeared for dramatic effect. "Enjoy this Halloween for it will be your last!"

"You say that every year," Engineer pointed out, but Merasmus ignored him.

"Alright," Scout called as he drew his secondary gun, "who do we gotta fight this time? The Horseless Headless Horsemann, the Monoculus or that dumb Bombinomicon?" Merasmus merely chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

"Actually, I was thinking you'd fight Soldier," Merasmus explained as he summoned the Bombinomicon. The RED team glanced at each other with confused faces, and the Heavy turned to look for an explanation from the Medic, but he was nowhere to be found. The men turned their weapons to the wizard as he began to recite a spell, but they found themselves frozen as he spoke. The Soldier was the first to fall down with a scream as his body seemed to bend and twist into ways it shouldn't. Next came the Pyro as he screamed and extra limbs popped out of his back and sides. One by one the Mercs fell down, writhing in pain much to the confusion of Merasmus. Only Soldier was supposed to be changing, so why were the others? He watched as monsters took the places of the men in front of him, and before he knew it, a team of dangerous beasts began attacking each other or scattering in all directions.

Merasmus froze and tried to process what had just happened. He glanced down at the spell and reread it before he realized his mistake. He had merely mispronounced the second word, which now lead to a new problem. How was he going to change them back? Panic started to set in as he realized he was going to have to deal with these creatures creeping around his summer home forever unless he managed to find a way to fix this. Since he had mispronounced a word, he had basically created a new spell, leaving him no clue as to what the counter sell could be. He still had the BLU team didn't he? An idea crossed his mind, and he teleported to the BLU base.

Merasmus buried his head in his hands. The BLU team was in the exact same state as the RED team except this time, they were in Hell. How was he going to fix this now? Lucifer sure wouldn't enjoy them being down here and wrecking his system, but what could he do? He had turned them all into creatures, right? He stroked his chin as he thought about his next course of action. He looked down to see the BLU Medic creature launch its self at the BLU Scout creature. He didn't remember seeing that one at the mansion. The Medic Creature tore into the throat of the Scout, and it bled out quickly before dissipating entirely. There was a split moment of confusion before Merasmus remembered the Respawn system. This could be his chance! With another quick teleport, he found himself in the respawn room where an unconscious BLU Scout lay.

"Wake up Mortal!" he cried. The Scout didn't stir. We walked over to him and nudged him with his foot, but there was still no response. Well that wasn't good. He squatted down and checked for a pulse, and found a fairly strong one. Merasmus stood back up and began to think. So the respawn turned them back to normal, but how was he going to send them to respawn? He already had enough trouble with them as humans, but as monsters? He wasn't sure he wanted to mess with them, but whom could he pawn it off to? A slow realization took place as he thought about the creatures he would have to face; he never saw the RED Medic creature at the mansion.

"Hold still bitte," the RED Medic whispered as he finished tying a bandage around the dove's leg stump. A stray dog had managed to bit off the leg of his dove Plato, but the Medic saved the dove and took care of the dog. Plato cooed sadly, and Archimedes flew over to comfort him. Medic sighed and gently petted them both; he wished he could have saved the leg or grew one back, but he didn't work much with re-growing animal limbs, just human ones. The room began to shake and his doves flew off to their coops as the room turned green and filled with smoke. Medic grabbed his Ubersaw and turned around to see Merasmus appear with the loud announcement of his arrival. Medic wasted no time in attacking, and he lunged forward only for Merasmus to block it with his staff.

"Hold on wait!" Merasmus called as he blocked more of Medic's attacks. He didn't slow down his attacked until Merasmus finally hit a hard blow on the Medic's chest, sending him reeling into a cart of surgical tools. "Your team is in danger!" Medic froze at that.

"Vhat do you mean?" he asked with a glare as he stood up. Merasmus looked down as if he were nervous or mildly ashamed of something he did, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"I… may or may not have accidentally turned both teams into mindless beasts," Merasmus admitted as he tried not to make eye contact. There was silence as Medic processed this.

"You did vhat to my team?" Medic asked, confused. Merasmus seized the moment and began explaining what he meant to do and what happened as well as how he could fix it. By the time he had finished, Medic had put down the Ubersaw and appeared to be listening intently. Medic paced slightly before turning to the wizard and asking, "So you vant me to kill my teammates that you turned into mindless killing machines just so your house doesn't get destroyed and you don't get on Lucifer's bad side?" Merasmus gave a slight nod and began to open his mouth to respond, but Medic cut him off with a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Zhat's a good one…heh…. Herr Wizard," Medic said as he wiped away tears. "Do you really think zhat I vould help you vith your problems? Besides," Medic continued, "vhat to I even get out of this?"

"You would get your team back," Merasmus explained slightly desperately. He was starting to get worried that either one of the teams could be destroying property, but he knew he need to take care of the BLU team himself.

"If zhey are mindless killing machines, then they will eventually kill each other off. Zhen you kill the last one yourself," Medic said. "Simple as zhat."

"And what will your boss say when she sees that there are no teams?' Merasmus asked. "You'd be out of a job fairly quickly, and I'm fairly certain that makes it a bit harder to experiment, doesn't it?" Medic's smile slipped off and was replaced by a scowl when he realized that Merasmus was right. If he explained the situation to her, she'd either fire him or send him there to fix it anyway. He let out a curse before giving in.

"Fine, I vill help, but first I need weapons," Medic replied grabbing his Ubersaw and Syringe gun off the table.

"Perfect!" Merasmus exclaimed, clapping his hands together and opening a portal to teleport them both. Medic tried to stop him since he was hoping to grab some better weapons from the armory, but he found himself standing on a dead lawn in front of a broken down house. "And remember," Merasmus shouted as he got ready to teleport, "don't die. I wont be able to send you back here for a while. Good luck!" With one last clap, he was gone.

Medic looked around angrily. There were none of the creatures in sight, but, luckily for him, he saw where his team must have dropped their weapons. This raised his hopes for a better weapon, but the hope was quickly dashed when he saw that they were unusable as they were crushed to pieces. Even the Sniper's favored kukri was broken beyond use with the blade being broken into three part and the handle having not even half an inch of blade left attached. Another string of curses left his lips before he rubbed his face with his hands. He was offensively the weakest class, but yet, he was supposed to take down his team that had been turned into bloodthirsty monsters. Out of the broken weapons, only one was usable: the Engineer's pistol. He picked it up and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the clip was full.

"I vonder vere all zhe monsters are," Medic thought. As if on cue, a screech that was a mixture between a man's scream and the war cry of a hawk filled the air. Medic looked up to see a grotesque creature that oddly resembled Sniper. It was part man part bird with human legs built like bird legs with talons that seemed to be covered in rough human skin. The body was thin and seemed to be a fusion of clothes, human skin, and feathers. The face was awful, with the eyes the same colour as the Sniper's aviators and a break that seemed to be more like an extended human mouth. The hat was gone and was replaced by feathers and a few patches of hair. Medic rolled out of the way just before the talons could rip his head off. He silently debated on how to take down the creature. He had limited ammo, but the creature was flying which would make it extraordinarily difficult to hit with his ubersaw. The Creature dive-bombed again, but this time, the medic slashed with his ubersaw and caught it in the side. It let out an awful screech that caused him to wince, but it seemed the wound wasn't fatal. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he could hit it with the pistol, and it seemed to him that the syringes wouldn't be the best option seeing as they took longer to fire. He wasn't sure if the syringes would hurt the creature or help it at this point. Twice more it swiped at him, but Medic side stepped both of them and managed to land a blow to its leg. It decided to change tactics and lunged at him from directly above with its talons outstretched downward. He rolled out of the way just a millisecond too late as his talon ripped his pants leg. Before the creature could try and hurt him again, Medic grabbed the pistol and shot the beast in the chest twice. That seemed to do the trick as it let out one last horrific scream before fall on the ground, unmoving. Medic stood there for a moment as he tried to catch his breath and to make sure that the body was indeed going back to respawn. As the body faded, he stood up triumphantly.

"That wasn't so bad," he muttered to himself. The wound on his leg wasn't deep, but it did hurt slightly. He was surprised the cries didn't attract any other creatures. To his right, there was a mixture between a human yell and a pig squeal. he gasped as he saw the Engineer-boar hybrid. His clothes, goggles, and hardhat were apart of him now, and wiry hair poked up all over him. The worst part was that his limbs were still human limbs, they were just formed and hardened into bores' legs and hooves. It began to charge, and Medic scrambled out of the way last second. A tusk caught his coat and tore a large portion off, but he didn't slow down. the mansion was his best bet. He needed to think of a way to take him down before he actually did. Medic was fast, but the bore was faster. Right before the Engineer-boar ripped him a new one, a loud, defining roar caused it to stop and look in the direction. Medic didn't slow down until he was able to shut the mansion door and seal it with an iron bar. He leaned his head against the door as the clang from the bar reverberated around the dark foyer. There was faint screeching and banging in the rooms ahead.

As Medic caught his breath, he tried to think of a plan of action. The boar was something he needed to trap and kill or maybe even get another creature to kill it for him. But how would he do that? The crashing became louder, and soon he could no longer focus with the new high-pitched screeching in the distance. He froze when he saw a man-sized jackrabbit slide into the hall and swipe at his own neck. It couldn't get a good enough gasp on it and it ran into another room. He drew his ubersaw with his left hand and readied his syringe gun in his right. He peered around the corner to see the rabbit creature lying on its side as it swiped at its neck with its back paws. The large ears were shredded and, like the other monsters, were made of a mixture of human flesh and fur. The trend of the clothes melding into the body also seemed to be apparent here. Medic squinted at what it was pawing at before realizing that it was the Scout's dog tags. They hadn't fused with the Scout's transformation and instead were digging into his neck and leaving a thin line of blood. As he listened to the rabbit hack and grunt, Medic realized that it must be choking, and he decided to use that to his advantage. He wasn't as fast as the Scout, but he had been better at keeping up with him the longer they had worked together. He had also gotten faster the more his team left him to fend for himself.

With the beast preoccupied with trying to free itself, Medic quietly snuck closer, hoping to land a fatal blow with his saw, but a creaky floorboard gave away his position. The rabbit jumped up and made eye contact before charging while the panicked and began shooting it with his syringe gun. The syringes did little to slow it down, but it gave him just enough time to step out of the way. It bit at him and missed him by millimeters, and it slide away, its claws digging into the hardwood floor, desperate to get traction. Medic stood ready in a defensive position, ready to play the part of a matador. With each charge, he swiped at its neck, but he never got a fatal blow. After a few minutes, the Medic started to breathe heavier as he began to tire. The Scout rabbit was bleeding from quite a few wounds, but it didn't seem to bother it too much. Medic had to end this quickly or else he wouldn't be able to dodge much longer. As he scanned the room, he saw overturned furniture, and he raced to a table that had been shifted but not turned over. If it was too fast for him to hit while it went by, then he was just going to have to get him from a higher standpoint. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to dodge the strong paw that knocked him off his feet and into the back of an over turned couch. Taking the opportunity, the rabbit jumped on the doctor and tried to bite the man's head off with its large, sharp front teeth. Medic managed to grab the top and bottom jaws of the creature and try to push it back, but they deadlocked. Medic could feel the hot, rancid breath and the saliva drip on him, making it harder to keep his grip. He was strong, but not quite strong enough. His grip began to slip, and the beast inched closer to his face. As a last ditch effort, he let the beast lunge forward, but he pushed its head to the side, its teeth jamming into the couch. It was stuck. Seizing the new opportunity, Medic grabbed his saw and began hacking at the back of its neck; it began to scream, but it was soon stopped when the saw severed its spine. When it stopped moving and screaming, he stepped back and watched as the body and the now broken dog tags faded away.

He was breathing heavy and now covered in blood. He sat on the floor to catch his breath and began to think back to his boar problem outside. Unlike the rabbit, it had tusks that could pierce him if he was a second too late, so playing matador again wasn't the best option. The hardhat being fused in his head would make it difficult to kill him with the pistol, which only really left a shot to the heart or a slash to the spine the best options. Medic's head began to pound slightly the more he thought. He was tired, frustrated, and annoyed. The beasts were fascinating to him, but he had no way of observing them or collecting any samples seeing as the respawn took as much matter as it could to reform the subject. Even as he thought, he could feel the blood on him dissipate, leaving him with nothing. He was strong and fit, but typically, he didn't do this much in battle. Besides, his Medigun would have healed the now stinging wound in his leg and helped replenish his stamina. He looked around the room, hoping to see a medipack or even an ammo box, but he room was empty besides the furniture.

Once his heart rate and breathing slowed, he found himself standing up to continue his search for the rest of his teammates and perhaps something to help heal him. The few bedrooms were empty, and he was beginning to get mad. By this time, it had to have been at least two hours. The rabbit battle itself had to have lasted twenty minutes on its own, and the search had taken the most time. He mentally cursed Merasmus. There had to be an easier way to find them and fix this. As he continued to search, his patience continued to thin. When had first been teleported here, it was nonstop bombardment from the beasts. Granted, he was glad for the break, but he also wanted to get this over with. He had already been dreading Halloween thanks to the tradition of Merasmus showing up and screwing everyone over, and he always found himself the most screwed on these days. With the prospect of fighting new enemies, like skeletons or zombies, he often got left behind and killed the most.

"They owe me," Medic mumbled to himself as yet another room search came up empty. The worst part was, he had only search half of the first floor. He found a door leading upstairs, and he soon found a gargantuan master bathroom. The prospect of pain medication or a first aid kit sparked a tiny glimmer of hope, and he quickly rushed to a medicine cabinet. As he grabbed the handles, he noticed a faint green outline where his handles touched.

"Vhat is…" Medic murmured as he tugged gently. They doors didn't budge. Medic growled and pulled harder, but the results were the same. He pounded on the door and swore. He was at his wits end. Merasmus must have enchanted the house in order to protect it from damage from the fight. He must have missed the furniture in the library where he Scout fight took place, or the spell broke. Either way, it didn't help Medic any. The sound of something shifting to his left caught his attention, and he turned to see his next target rise up from the bathtub, his stomach dropping when he saw what it was.

Now Medic had never been afraid of bugs, but that didn't mean he didn't find them disgusting. When he saw a bug, he would sneer and take care of it with no issue. But, when one is confronted with a ten-foot long Demoman-centipede hybrid, they are more than likely going to respond with disgust and fear, which was exactly what Medic did. The torso of the Demoman was the only thing to remain constant, as his legs were now a centipede's body and his face had a gruesome pair of pincer on it. His missing eye had been replaced by one oversized black bug eye that looked like it was ready to pop off his face at any moment.

"Scheisse!" Medic exclaimed as it crawled out of the tub. He pulled out his syringe gun and began to fire, but he stopped in horror as they uselessly bounced off its outer shell. It let out an angry hiss and charged; it snatched up Medic with blinding speed, and he found himself pinned with the lower part of its body. It had an almost snake like grip, except that its legs were staring to dig into his flesh and tear open new wounds. He yelled in pain and tried to squirm his way out, but to no avail. He looked up to see the head poised to strike and cringed as saliva began to drip on him. He squirmed harder as it produced more spit, and he found himself able to slide around slightly. It squeezed even tighter, and Medic could feel his back pop and the legs dig even deeper. It tried to squeeze tighter, but there was just enough moisture on him to free his hands and his trusty saw. It lunged at him with an eager hiss, and he just managed to pull his saw up in time to block the attack. The Demo's face was right in his, and the pincers were only millimeters from biting his face off. It pushed and gnawed at the saw, and Medic began to panic. The saliva was dripping onto his glove and making his saw slip. He mustered up what was left of his strength and shoved forward. The saw sliced into its cheek, and the monster screeched and threw itself back, yanking the saw out of Medics hand and sending it across the room. The Demo-pede attacked once more, but all the Medic could do was duck. In an instant, it grabbed the back of his coat, loosened its grip on him, and threw him across the room. He crashed into the wall and fell to the floor with a hard 'thud'. He blearily looked up to see it charging towards him again. His glasses had been knocked off along with the wind being knocked out of him, and he was disoriented from his little crash landing. He quickly pulled he pistol out and shot as best he could, but it took three shots before he hit the creature where it actually hurt. It hissed in pain and back peddled, leaving an opening for two more shots that finally put the beast to rest.

As the body faded to respawn, adrenalin wore off and pain began to set in. he attempted to stand up, but he crumpled, his wounds bleeding rather badly. He tore off his jacket- or at least what was left of it seeing as it was no more that just the sleeves and back- and began to wrap what wounds he could. Once he was finished, took count of his wounds and cringed. With the wound on his leg and the multiple wounds on his torso from the Demo-pede's legs, he was going to need to find some sort of medipack and fast. He shakily stood up and walked to his glasses, gingerly stooping down to pick them up. As he placed the glasses on his face, he went over to the medicine cabinet and gave one last defeated pull. It didn't budge.

Medic slowly walked around, looking for any health kits or teammates, but he was alone and slowly getting dizzier and dizzier. His stomach growled, and he tilted his head back and groaned. It was probably dinnertime at home by now, and, with the fact he had only had coffee all day, he was starving. Had he searched the kitchen? He couldn't remember and decided to check not only for teammates, but also for any food he might be able to grab. The closer he got to his destination, the harder he thought about his situation. He was hurt pretty badly, and he was almost out of syringes. How many shots did the pistol hold? He was fairly sure it was ten or twelve, but he wasn't sure.

"How many shots have I taken?" he mumbled, thinking back to his earlier battles. He had shot the Sniper twice and had shot seven times with Demo, which meant there were three to five shots left. He turned into a room, hoping to see the kitchen, but he instead found a small room with a roaring fire in the fireplace.

"Please don't let him be here," Medic thought desperately. "Not now, not vhen I'm like zhis." He slowly turned to see a giant spider web, with webbing that looked like thick coils as big as his arm. He scanned up the web to find that his prayers had not been answered. Pyro sat at the top of the web with extra appendages that had grown out of his back. His upper body looked the same, except his lower half seemed mostly unused and curled up. His mask had grown new eyes holes, giving him too many for Medic to want to count. Medic took a step back as Pyro started shifting down towards him, and he squinted at the abomination and winced. Why did it look like there was a seam cutting across its face? Before Medic could turn and run, the seam opened, splitting the Pyro's face in half and revealing a mouth with sharp, jagged teeth, a long tongue, and almost tentacle like appendages that reached to wards him as if to grab him and swallow him whole. He yelped and turned to run but was frozen in his tracks as the Pyro let out an ear splitting shriek. He clapped his hands over his ears to muffle the noise, but it did no good.

Once the noise stopped, Medic opened his eyes and winced as he felt blood trickle from his right ear. There was a faint skittering noise, and he watched in horror as a swarm of venomous spiders began pouring into the room. Jumped up and began top back away from the arachnids, but quickly found himself surrounded. They were as large as a small cat and some seemed to glow in order to show off their toxicity. The Pyro only watched in what seemed to be amusement as the spiders began to clamber over the Medic, biting him where his seam was ripped on his pant leg and attempting to bite trough his clothes. He kept stumbling backwards into a coffee table where a golden candlestick fell off as he collided with it. He could feel the poison beginning to flow through his veins, and he fell, inches away from the fire. He looked up to see more spiders coming down, but they left a wide girth between them and the fireplace. An idea popped into his head, and he grabbed the candlestick, a spider attaching itself to his hand but unable to bite through his glove. He shoved the candle in the fire, and the spider flew off into the flames with a small squeal. He turned around, and the pests scrambled over themselves to get away from the heat. Medic's eyesight was starting to blur and found his hand shaking, but at least he got himself some space. The Pyro let out a cry that seemed to mean 'attack', but the spiders hesitated. The Pyro began to climb down the web so to kill the man himself, but the Medic saw the web strings sheen in the fire light. Oil.

"It's now or never," Medic thought. He got as close to the fire as he could and hurled the candle at the web, hoping that it would catch fire. He gave a cry of victory when a strand caught flame, and he smiled as he watched the bugs began to scamper away, leaving him alone and ignoring the cries of their leader. The Pyro began to make its move towards him, but it stopped when it caught sight of the growing flames. It looked at it with the same fascination that the un-mutated Pyro had, and it gently stuck its hand towards the fire. Bad idea. It let out another shriek as it caught fire. His suit was no longer a suit and acted like skin as it began to burn and blister. Medic fell to the floor as the shrieking continued, and he shut his eyes as the room spun around him. The smell of burning flesh permeated the room, but Medic didn't open his eyes until the room fell silent. When he stood up, he saw the flames at the remaining ends of the web extinguish as the enchantment prevented anything else from catching on fire. Soon, the only evidence that anything had happened in the room was the Medic himself, and the few pieces of furniture that had been shifted or tipped.

Medic began stumbling out of the room as poison coursed through his veins and the new bites continued to bleed. He wasn't going to last much longer. He eventually found himself in the kitchen and began to stagger around blindly. Why was he here again? What was he doing? Being tackled broke his train of thought. He found himself staring into the beady eyes of a human raccoon. Instinct took over as he pulled out the pistol and shot three times. The beast yelled and stumbled backwards, giving Medic an opportunity to sloppily stab at it. The saw tore through flesh and bone, entering through the chest and exiting out its back. Medic could blearily see other wounds all over the creature. It looked like it had been in another fight and retreated into the kitchen for safety. It went limp and fell to the ground, taking the saw with it. Medic stood there for a moment as the body faded away, just like the others had. He sat down with his back to the cabinets and his head lulled to one side. His vision was blurry and dark around the edges along with pain searing through his body with the extra sensitivity the poison gave him. He stared longingly at the health kit, wishing that there were some way to fix him.

"Health kit?" he muttered as he sat up slightly. It was a health kit! And an ammo box sat next to it. Medic quickly crawled over to them and touched the kit, grinning as it turned into white vapor and sealed up some of his wounds. He turned on his back and sat on the spot where the kit would respawn, allowing it to heal him as fast as it would come back. Slowly but surely, his wounds were healed and the poisoned was lessened, although it wouldn't be completely healed. As soon as he could comfortably sit up, he began collecting ammo for both the pistol and the syringe gun. After about twenty minutes, both the ammo box and the health kit phased through him, showing that there was nothing more he was allowed to carry or that there was nothing more that could be healed. He stood up, full of energy and rejuvenated, but he stood up too fast and turned and vomited into the sink. The poison wasn't fully gone, but it was treated so it wasn't fatal. He felt slightly queasy as he continued on his quest, but the health kit still wouldn't heal him, so there was no reason to stay. It was time to carry on and find the rest of the group.

Medic found himself sitting on one of the beds of the room, string at the wall in thought. He had searched the whole house, but there was no sign of anybody else there. He was starting to get sick again and his head was pounding. He needed to find away to get the Medigun and health kits to fix poison too.

"I've killed zhe Sniper, Scout, Demo, Pyro, and zhe Soldier," he thought. "Who have I missed, and vhat creatures could zhey have turned into?" The Engineer was outside, but Medic really didn't want to fight him just yet. That left the Spy and the Heavy. The Scout, Sniper, and Soldier's transformations all made sense, but the Demo, Pyro, and Engineer's didn't. Medic turned and looked out of the dirty window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boar, but he instead saw something rather large move in the murky pond. He rushed to the window and waited. There was definitely something in there. It seemed like the last creatures were outdoors, which meant he was going to have to fight the boar. His best shot was his pistol and syringe gun. He needed to do everything in his power to not get close to it. One shot with those tusks could easily take him out. He took one last look at the pond before deciding that that would be his first target.

Medic silently looked around for the boar before rushing to the pond. He hoped to lure the one in the pond to the surface before blowing its brains out.

"It should be easy," he thought as he ran. "Should being zhe key vord." He slowed down at the edge of the pond with the pistol in hand, and stared at the murky water, hoping to spot any type of movement. He held the pistol out, ready to fire when something grabbed his leg and pulled him into the pond. As he hit the water, he felt the gun slip from his fingers and the air escape his lungs. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anything. Soon more things began wrapping around him, constricting him and pinning his arms to his sides. He could feel his lungs burn for air, and just when he felt like he was about to burst, he found himself above the surface, gasping for air. He looked down to see a tentaspy waving him around like a prize to the boar that stood close to the edge, pacing and almost looking like it was trying to form a plan.

"It's trying to bait it into the water," Medic realized as the Spy shook him back and forth. He was starting to get sick with all the motion, but he dragged his attention to his saw being just out of reach. The tentacles were getting tighter by the second, and could barely breathe. The Spy held him high above his head and looked at him with a devilish look before squeezing g even tighter. Medic looked down and felt his stomach do knots before he opened his mouth and… vomited all over the Spy. After he emptied his stomach contents, all three parties froze in shock. Luckily the Medic regained his wits before the other two. The Spy had released his grip just enough to grab his saw and cut himself loose. The Spy screamed and hurled itself backwards just enough for the boar to bite down on its head, killing it instantly. Medic found himself fall into the water once more, landing on his back in the water and having his saw fall out of reach. Once he sputtered up to the surface, he saw the boar start to chow down on the corpse, but it began to freak out when the body started to fade. The boar turned and locked eyes with the Medic and growled. Medic grabbed his syringe gun and tried to fire, but it was useless now that it was wet and was covered in algae. It let out a roar and began to charge, causing Medic to yell and attempt to swim away. Something stopped the boar, and as Medic scrambled out of the water, he turned to see a mixture between Heavy and a bear begin to wrestle the boar.

Medic watched in fascination as the Heavy-bear began to tear apart the boar like it was nothing. Medic let out a cheer as the scattered body parts faded. The bear turned with a sneer and a growl, as it looked eyes with the Medic. He gulped; cheering had been a bad idea. It let out a roar, and Medic began to run. He was typically faster than Heavy, but at the moment, it was gaining far too much ground for comfort. As a last ditch effort, Medic threw the syringe gun, and it hit the Heavy in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Medic sprinted inside, and locked the door behind him. He needed a weapon. Now. He sprinted for the kitchen, not even thinking about giving the beast a chance to trap him on one of the upper floors. He heard it pounding on the door and roar as he slid into the kitchen. Knives lined up on the wall, but as Medic tried to grab one, a faint green glow barred him from taking it.

"Scheisse!" Medic exclaimed. "Verdamnit! Not now, please!" he was begging and pulling with all of his might, but nothing would budge. He heard the sound of the door being broken, and he rushed toward the front door. There had been weapons outside where had first been, right? He had to have missed something. As he flung the front door open, after moving the lock bar, he heard the Heavy finally make his way into the house. Medic tried to push that out of his mind as he sprinted towards the beginning.

As he made his way to the weapon fragments, he heard the Heavy rush out the front door. He fell to his knees as he looked through the broken pieces and shards. Nothing was usable. The Heavy was gaining ground and Medic could feel himself beginning to shake. He was so close! He couldn't lose now! The Heavy was almost on top of him. He grabbed the first thing his hand made contact with, ignoring it cutting through his glove and into his skin. He turned just in time to have the Heavy's claws embed themselves into his chest. Medic gasped and coughed blood. He could see the smug grin on Heavy's face. He looked at what was in his hand, and he felt his own smug smile grow on his face as he saw a large shard of the sniper's kukri cut slightly into his hand. With the last of his strength, he swung the blade into the beast's neck. There was a defining roar of pain, and soon death claimed both man and creature.

Medic woke up groggily on one of his own examination tables. He shifted and opened his eyes to see Heavy asleep on the small couch in the corner. He sat up and groaned; his head was pounding and so was his heart. A realization hit him, and he swung his head back to Heavy a little too quickly, making him dizzy, but he didn't care. Heavy was human! He had done it! He let out a victory cry and grinned. Heavy woke up and stood up with both fists up, ready to fight.

"Nein Heavy!" Medic called cheerily. "It's only me!" He stood up off the table shakily and walked over to the bewildered Heavy.

"Doktor is awake!" Heavy boomed as he pulled Medic into a bone-crushing hug. Medic did his best to return the favor, but he was still slightly too weak. "You've been out for two days now. You were worrying us."

"My apologies, but I can't believe I did it!" Medic exclaimed. "I took out all you vithout dying!"

"Did vhat Doktor?" Heavy asked, confused.

"Sit down mein freund, have I got a story to tell you!"

Medic ran his bone saw through another zombie as Heavy blasted away another wave of skeletons. Instead of doing what he had originally planned, Merasmus merely moved the BLU team creatures to the mansion and left them to fight the REDs. There had been more ammo packs and health kits placed throughout the property, and the enchantment had been reapplied to furniture and other items that the first cast had missed. Medic let out another maniacal laugh as he tore through more creatures. Rather than play his normal role as the team's healer, he was more focused on being a battle Medic, which he never really did, but he could definitely see the appeal now.

After Medic had woken up, he told the rest of his team what he had done, which he found he had gotten a little bit more respect now. He heard a scream come from the back yard; either the BLU engineer boar or the BLU Heavy bear had gotten a hold of the Soldier. Along with the newfound bit of respect, Merasmus had also healed the leg of his dove, Plato, as well as left him a series of organs of creatures that he had no idea what they were from. Most of them were too small for the Heavy, but he had a few options. Soon the round stopped, and they were transported back to their respawn room.

"Oh herr Demo," Medic cried as he put his hand on the Demo's soldier, "I have happened to come across a few organs zhat are in need of a new home and I happen to believe zhat you are zhe perfect match." Demo gave him an uncertain glare, but the firm grip on his shoulder hinted the fact that he really didn't have a choice. "Besides," Medic continued, "I do believe saving you all from being horrendous beasts varrents a bit of a favor from you all." Demo looked up at him and sighed.

"Don't really think I've got much of a choice now do I?" Medic grinned and put his arm around his college, guiding him to his infirmary.

"Not really mein freund. Not really."


End file.
